


Practice

by Laila_2802



Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [3]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Happy, M/M, mo beta we die like Mozart, no direkt speech, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: A continuation of my series makes sense to read the other parts.Mikelangelo and Florenz practice together, thats it.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780393
Kudos: 3





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A new part, finaly. I know it#s not been that long but I feel it, procrastination am I right.
> 
> No idea how this stuff works so I didn't elaborate on the practice part.

Florenz and Mikelangelo do not practice together often, not outside regular practice with the whole crew that is.  
They don't because Florenz doesn't like it.

You see Florenz loves to listen to Mikelangelo play any kind of instruments, because he's just so good.  
But that's the thing, Florenz himself isn't good, at least according to himself.  
And Mikelangelos mission is it to change that.

.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•

Hopping up and down like an excited puppy Mikelangelo steps in front of Florenz' door, knocking with a force as if his life depended on it.  
He's excited and if he gets excited he's just like that, too much energy. But playing with Florenz, practice or not, is just too good not to be happy about it.

Finally, after way too long in Mikelangelos opinion, Florenz opens the door and let's Mikelangelo enter.  
They don't talk a lot because practice is more important but they do share a kiss.

.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•

Throughout the practice the share a couple more kisses but not too much.  
They actually do intent to get things done, or at least Florenz does.  
Mikelangelo is just his normal self, which others would say is annoying. He really didn't change much from his past life to now. For that Florenz is really happy. He did miss his Mozart a lot.

After a few hours of practice they come to an end and wrap everything up. Afterwards they just lay on the couch and enjoy themselves and each others company.

It's truly beautiful to have someone to practice with.  
And someday Florenz will get what Mikelangelo sees in him be it the last thing Mikelangelo does.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I feel like I completly lost where I was going with this so it ended like this, sorry.


End file.
